Lucky Se7en
by Pink Apples
Summary: Roxas was the sin to Axel's virtue, the darkness to his light.


**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for any grammatical/spelling errors. I wrote this back in like, December, and I didn't use spellcheck. Whoops. Anyway, this is basically a fic dedicated to the 7 deadly sins/virtues. It wasn't written for any challenge. Anyway, Axel is represented as the virtue here, while Roxas takes the role of sin.

Yeah. Enjoy. I need to update this accounbt more often, wow, I haven't updated in like, four or five months. Um, if you want to read things I haven't/won't upload, I suggest checking out my writing livejournal, under the name '110heave', or my freewebs, under the name 'flipperspen'.

Thanks, hope you like (even though this is so amazingly old).

**Lucky Se7en**

**1. Humility**

Axel set down his chakrams, gasping for breath. Roxas smiled smugly and leaned against his Keyblade, satisfied. The older man glanced up, and straightened himself slowly. He cleared his throat, never once stumbling over the words that tumbled right off his tongue. He even used a crude nickname for the dominant, one that always pissed him off.

But it didn't matter, because Roxas had beat him, fair and square. And he admired the kid for it.

"Nice fighting, Buttercup."

**2. Greed**

The stick stuck out of Roxas's lips as he sucked on the remianing drops of sea-salt flavor. Some of the blue liquid had started to drip off his chin and onto his cloak, much to his annoyance. He wipe his chin and spit out the stick, standing up and looking over The World That Never Was from his position on the sloping rooftop.

"Can I have one?" Axel asked casually from behind him. The man must have snuck up there less than a moment ago, or else Roxas would have heard him. The boy grinned.

"All out," he teased, brushing past his best friend.

**3. Kindness**

"I was talking to Demyx earlier-"

"Demyx?" Axel snorted, interrupting. "That kid has got some serious issues."

"I know!" Roxas exclaimed, clearly excited. "But he told me - he explained everything - that Xemnas is just messing with our minds! He says that we have hearts and we can feel and sin and do good things and everything..." he trailed off, smiled fading at the sight of Axel's frown.

"Roxas." He placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. The younger had to strain his neck to look up at the much taller Nobody. He noticed that Number Eight's eyes were full of corcern.

_Feeling._

**4. Gluttony**

"You don't eat enough." Roxas poked the thin, smooth surface of Axel's bare stomach. It was a particularly hot day in The World That Never Was, and both were laid out on the rooftop, wondering how it was possible that they could be hot in a sun-less world.

Axel shrugged. "I don't need to." He glanced at the pile of popsicle sticks next to the younger, quirking a brow.

"Neither of us need to," he muttered, leaning forward and licking the sea-salt juice off of Roxas's chin, where it had been dripping onto his chest.

**5. Abstinence**

Breath hitched. The sound of a soft moan was silenced by hot lips on hot lips, devouring and tasting and feeling and - _oh._

Green eyes widdened suddenly, eyes dialating. He glanced down, noticing Roxas's legs straddling his hips, grinding them together with every thrust. Roxas was panting already, still not satisfied with their dry humping. He reached for the zipper on Axel's pants.

Axel's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it back up to rub the back of his hand against his flushed cheek, beneath the two black tatoos beneath his annoyed eyes, that seemed to order _"No."_

**6. Wrath**

Breaking glass was no longer uncommon. The screams, the rebel yells, all came from the mouth of a seemingly possesed child. His blond hair ruffled up into almost demonic-shaped horns when he acted like this, face red and teeth girtted so hard that he chipped his front tooth on one occasion.

There was only a 'whoosh' as his Keyblade swung through the air, the sound of wood splintering echoing within the small room as Axel's bed split clean in half. Roxas merely whirled around, the end of his keyblade striking the wall. Another 'crack', and part of the wall was missing, and no amount of spackle would be able to fix it.

Narrowed green eyes watched him, the taller figure leaning against the doorway as the much smaller being began to fight his way to making Axel's room look like hell.

But what was hell without flames?

"...You done?" the older man whispered. Roxas nodded slowly, the Keyblade disappearing out of his grasp in a flash of light. Panting, he brushed past Axel, roughly bumping their shoulders. Axel only smiled, and with a snap of his fingers the entire room was ablaze.

He would never tell Number Thirteen, but Axel found the his demonic fits irresistably wild, in a literal and sexual way.

**7. Chastity**

"I heard you this morning."

Silence.

Roxas looked up curiously, the finger holding a small puzzle piece hoovering over where he was about to place it. He had done this puzzle so many times that the boy wouldn't be surprised if he put the puzzle together in his sleep - it was a 1,000-piece 'Nobody' symbol. Simple-looking and yet difficult to figure out. Much like Roxas himself.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." Axel's voice was soft. He didn't want to hurt Roxas's feelings - the kid was so young, he probably didn't realize what he was doing. Roxas only snorted.

"Look, what I chose to do with myself is up to me. Just because you're a prude-y virgin doesn't mean you should take it out on me." He shoved the puzzle piece he had been holding down roughly, scattering all the pieces around it into the air and across the table.

Axel only shook his head. He wished Roxas could understand he wasn't a prude - and they were both virgins anyway, so what did it matter? No, Axel was saving himself. For when, he didn't know. But for who, he was certain.

**8. Sloth**

Axel turned over, his tired eyes widening at the sight of the tan blond next to him. Quick, clothing check!

...No, nothing had happened between the two. Thank God. It wasn't that Axel didn't trust Roxas - it's just that the boy had tried to get him drunk before. It had almost worked, if any other Organization members hadn't walked in every time Roxas attempted this, spoiling all of the boy's fun.

Axel could tell he was awake. His expression was too forced and he was breathing through partly-opened lips rather than his nose. Axel poked him.

"Go on you little sneak, I know you're awake," he teased. Roxas's eyes fluttered open. Though the older man knew Roxas hadn't done it deliberately, the sight of the boy's eyelashes made his breathing quicken. He was never interested in Number Thirteen when the boy was aware of his sexy or flirtatious actions, and ignored the boy only to spite him. It usually worked. It was only when he was unaware of his actions and his innocent appearance that drove the Flurry absolutely bat-crazy.

"What makes me a sneak?" Roxas asked, elevating his upper body by setting his cheek up in his palm, elbow digging into the matress.

"The fact that it's-," Axel looked at the wall clock, "-9 AM and you're next to me in bed."

"So?" Roxas shrugged. "You're just so _lovely_" when you sleep." He smirked mockingly.

Axel blinked. This was odd - usually Roxas attempted to straddle him by now, or stick his tongue in his mouth, squeeze a nipple... not this morning. No, Roxas merely flopped back down and peered at him through half-lidded sapphire eyes.

Number Eight noticed that before entering his room, Roxas had apparently attempted to look as taunting as possible by ridding himself of a shirt and pushing the hem of his baggy lounge pants down just below his hips. The sight was humorous, really. Axel appreciated the effort - he wanted Roxas to know, for once, that he was aware of the sad attempts to woo him.

Leaning over, he lightly planted a kiss under Roxas's chin. Then another, and another - still no respose from the younger.

_How odd,_ Axel thought. _The little horndog's usually latching onto my face by now._

Feeling a little daring, Axel lifted a leg and swung it over Roxas's hips, letting the knee and the ball of his foot dig into the matress as he hoisted himself up to straddle the teen.

Five seconds later and he was on his back, fighting back madly as Roxas planted viscious kisses on his neck and chest.

"You know better than to take advantage of me in a lazy morning state-" he whispered, frowning as Axel finally managed to pry the boy off.

_Little sneak._

**9. Patience**

"You don't have to wait, you know," Roxas muttered darkly as he zipped up his coat, closing the door behind him.

"I don't mind."

_Yes you do. You do, Axel. You know he's a little tease, acting like the Organization slut. Roxas and Namine, Namine and Roxas..._

He waited through it all. Leaning against the door lazily, eyes closed. He tried to tune out the moans, the cries, and all the whispered nothings.

"You sure?" Roxas quirked a bow, running a hand through his hair as he tried to flatten it.

"Positive."

_I'll always wait._

**10. Envy**

Afternoon naps were rare for Axel. He usually spent the time period between noon and dinnertime with Roxas, either wandering around the World That Never Was or putting up with the boy's attempts to shove him against a wall and dry-hump him to the point where he almost _wanted_ to submit. But he never would.

"How do you do it?" Roxas was standing in front of Axel's long lounge-chair now, arms crossed over his lithe chest. Axel noticed the faint hickey on the side of his neck. Another piece of Namine's "artwork".

"How do I do what?" The older sat up, swinging his legs in front of him. He had previously kept his legs positioned over the arm of the chair, while his upper body was contracted in a slightly uncomfortable way to allow his neck to rest against the other arm of the chair while he napped. Nap time was now over, apparently. 

"That!" Roxas was clearly flustered. His cheeks were red and his eyes were narrowed.

Axel sat up. How had the kid found him, anyway? The Castle That Never Was was _huge_- what were the chances of him finding him on this particular afternoon in this particular library?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" he groaned. "When your eyes are all... sparkly and your mouth is kinda sneer-y and your head is just sorta... on its side. I want to know how you do it."

Number Eight blinked. He had no idea what the kid had just said.

"I... don't know. Maybe you just find me unnaturally sexy, no matter what I do."

Roxas's face turned that adorable shade of red once more and he opened his mouth to retort back, only for the Flurry of Dancing Flames to stand and glide past him, inwardly cheering that the stubborn little Nobody had finally complimented him.

**11. Liberality**

"So you really killed him?"

It was an odd thing for Roxas to say after a particularly hot make-out session. Axel expected the kind to be satified for at least the next few months - they bother lacked shirts, love bites and hickeys covering them both. "Second base", as a younger teenager might put it.

"Yeah." Axel replied softly. He turned over on his side, the pillow obscurring half of his expressionless face.

"You never talk about it. Why?" Roxas lifted his head to move it closer to the redhead's, their noses barely grazing each other. Axel nearly blanched - he could smell the horrid odor of the tuna fish sandwich the boy had eaten right before their sexually inticing make-out. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the smell or taste earlier.

"Why?"

The redhead shrugged. "He deserved it."

"Did you have to do it?"

"Does it matter? He deserved it."

**12. Lust**

He was on him again. _Again._

"You never cease to amaze me." Roxas whispered between kisses, slowly making his way down Axel's bare chest toward his pants. "You're not even aware of how damn sexy you are."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't try to flatter me, Buttercup."

_Ah._

"Wh-what did I tell you about playing with t-the genitalia of others?" Axel gasped, smacking Roxas's groping hand away from his lower body.

"Least I succeded." Roxas stuck out his tongue, pressing his body against Axel's own. The older man tried to hold back a groan.

The little blond continued, his hands creeping down Axel's sides to the hem of his pants, about to unbutton the front.

"Suceeded in what?" Axel finally groaned, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Getting you hard."

**13. Diligence**

Axel knew Roxas was going to leave, and frankly, he didn't care. Roxas may have been his best friend but he could always get a new one, couldn't he? And even though he and Roxas were already beginning to establish a sexual relationship, the boy still made no effort whatsoever to suggest that he even _liked_ Axel.

But even though Axel was set on never caring about the boy ever again so long as he lived, he couldn't help but fall to his knees and _beg_ the boy not to leave him alone. It wasn't that he would miss Roxas personally - he would miss the laughter, the sunshine, the nights when they would sneak out to stir up trouble in another world, only to be punished severly by the Superior the next morning.

Fed up with his behavior, Roxas would kick Axel and tell him to stand up. 

**14. Pride**

The way Roxas held his head so high as he walked away from Axel that last time filled the redhead with so much anger that he could feel a few internal organs combust within him.


End file.
